


Bygones

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Missing Scene, One Shot, Post-Series, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of June/Fowler. Maybe there was something there. Takes place after Deadlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bygones

June watched as the Autobots, with Optimus Prime leaving last, began to disappear before her very eyes, the spacebridge doing that characteristic swirling and humming sound it always did; she turned her gaze to the man beside her, Agent William Fowler, the one who kept Jack and his friends safe and helped her to trust the Autobots, who she had doubts about before he helped her know that they were keeping humanity safe.

She was wary of him as first, but even as their lives were on the line, they both had plenty of learn, fully aware that there was more at stake than they had realized. As a result, possibly, they grew closer at time flew by; it was a relief once the danger had passed, but perhaps time went too quickly. When the chaos of an unfamiliar war was over, they would go on their separate ways. The spacebridge had closed and the six of them were left behind. But, as June placed her hand upon Fowler's, she thought that, even after the bygones, maybe there was something there after all.


End file.
